The Party From Hell
by Isaac of Vale
Summary: The Adepts are bored, so what do they do? They throw a rave! ::Chapter 2 up!::
1. Chapter 1: Ivan the Spaz

Hello!I'm Isaac of Vale, and this is my first published fic. I really don't have much to say, except that since I'm a new author, I really need to know what you guys think. When you're finished, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome, but if it sucks, tell me why. Enjoy!   
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Golden Sun. If I did, I wouldn't have to write fanfiction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Party From Hell: Chapter 1  
  
A.N.: (denotes muttering or whispering), denotes narration  
  
The story opens in Vale's town plaza, at about 4:00 PM. Isaac and Mia were recently engaged and so have gone looking for the right plot of land on which to build their new home. Isaac and Mia are not supposed to be back for a few days, so the other Adepts are left with nothing to do. Garet, Jenna, Felix, Picard, Ivan, and Sheba are all sitting in the town plaza, bored stupid. An ordinary, boring day, right? Not for long, anyway.  
  
Garet: I'm bored...  
  
Ivan: We all know that you're bored, Garet. After all, you've only said it about 500 times!  
  
Garet: Maybe, but what you said still doesn't make a difference, 'cause I'm still bored! Besides, you know I always speak my mind.  
  
Felix: ::raises eyebrow:: ...He has a mind?  
  
Garet: Um, yeah...at least...I think I do...::scratches head::  
  
Jenna: Huh?? What do you mean 'I think I do'?  
  
Picard: I agree with Jenna. Could you please elaborate a bit?  
  
Garet: Elabo-what? Don't use such big words, they confuse me.  
  
All except Garet: Sigh... -_-;  
  
Sheba: Garet, I think what Picard means to say is that he wants you to explain why you 'think' you have a mind.  
  
Garet: I dunno, it's hard to tell while it's burrowing the tacos.  
  
Felix: o_O Uhh, yeah...(Brainless idiot...)  
  
Jenna: ::sighs:: Yes, but he's my idiot. So, now that Garet has shown himself once again to be a moron, what should we do so that we won't be bored anymore?  
  
Garet: We were bored?  
  
Everyone but Garet falls over  
  
Ivan: You idiot, Garet! You've been telling us how bored you were for the past few hours! You seriously don't remember?  
  
Garet: ::smiles obliviously:: Nope!  
  
Felix: ::sighs:: Typical. So, what do you wanna do today?   
  
Garet: Ooh, ooh I know! Pick me!  
  
Felix: Fine. Garet, what do you want to do?  
  
Garet: Eat cheese!  
  
Felix: No, we did that yesterday.  
  
Sheba: Play games at night?  
  
Felix: No, no. That's been done. We can't have any plagiarism in this fic.  
  
Ivan: Aww, but I miss my board!  
  
Felix: Too bad. Now shut up about that board before we get sued! Any more ideas?  
  
Garet: ::hopefully:: Eat cheese?  
  
Felix: Shut up, Garet. Well?   
  
::nobody answers::  
  
Felix: Fine, I've got an idea. We'll throw a party at Isaac's place.  
  
Picard: But wouldn't that make him mad?  
  
Felix: ::smiles deviously:: Nahh...  
  
Ivan: Sweet!   
  
Jenna: What kind of party? Will there be fireworks?  
  
Felix: Sure, but you gotta bring your own.  
  
Sheba: What about booze?  
  
Felix: ::grins:: Maybe...  
  
Sheba: Can I have some?  
  
Felix: ::still grinning:: Nope!  
  
Sheba: Aww! Please?  
  
Felix: No.  
  
Sheba: Pretty please?  
  
Felix: ::frowning now:: No.  
  
Sheba: Pretty please with sugar on top?  
  
Felix: ::vein pops out:: NO!!  
  
Sheba: Dammit, fine then!   
  
Felix: Okay then, Ivan, once the party starts, you'll need to keep Sheba away from the punch.  
  
Ivan: You mean I get to be with Sheba? Thank you, God! ::convulsing in ecstasy::  
  
Felix: Good Lord, what have I done?  
  
Jenna: You have shown us all that Ivan is a spaz.  
  
Felix: Indeed. Any way, this is what we need to do: Jenna, you take care of the fireworks.  
  
Jenna: Gotcha.  
  
Felix: Garet, Erm...just be yourself.  
  
Garet: ::scratches himself:: (Grunt)  
  
Felix: Sheba, you stay away from the punch.  
  
Sheba: ::scowls:: Meanie!  
  
Felix: Ivan...uhh, Ivan?  
  
Ivan: ::still convulsing::  
  
Sheba: Give him a minute, he'll be all right.  
  
Felix: Okey-dokey then. Hey Picard, what's the matter? You look worried.  
  
Picard: I have a bad, bad feeling about this... It's not gonna end well at all.  
  
Felix: Oh, you're just upset 'cause you don't have a job to do. I know! You can be the chaperone!  
  
Picard: ::sarcastically:: Oh joy...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, what did you think? Be honest!  
  
See review button?   
  
Review button good... 


	2. Chapter 2: Felix Tastes the Frying Pan

Hello again! I'm back, and I am really surprised at the reviews I got! They were a huge help, and I am really grateful that you guys (you know who you are) gave me some positive feedback! To those who did review:  
  
VanillaCat: Really? Well, thanks a lot! I'm glad that you like it, and I sent you an e-mail containing the answers to the questions you asked me.  
  
ChibiSkunkSaria: Wow! Thank you very much! I'm really glad that you liked my story!   
  
anonymous(levelabsol@msn.com): Thanks very much! Garet says cheese is indeed a good thing!  
  
As before, I really need to hear from you, the readers, as you let me know where to go with my writing. Constructive criticism is appreciated and welcome as before, but pointless flames are not helpful, so please don't bother with them. Now then, on with the story. Please read and review!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Golden Sun, or any elements thereof. Ha, you can't sue me now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Party from Hell: Chapter 2  
  
A.N.: (denotes whispering or muttering), denotes narration  
  
When last we had left our heroes...erm, that is to say, Felix and crew, they had "volunteered" Picard to the post of chaperone in order to complete preparations for the dark deed. The band of bored Adepts now meets outside Isaac's house in order to carry out their boredom-induced mayhem.  
  
Felix: Okay, It would seem that we're all here, well...physically at least... ::casts pointed look at Garet::  
  
Everyone stares at Garet  
  
Garet: What? What did I miss here?  
  
Felix: Exactly.  
  
Garet: Huh?!?  
  
Ivan: ::sighs:: Don't worry about it Garet, none of us really expected you to get it...  
  
Garet: Get what? I still don't understand...   
  
Jenna: ::annoyed:: Of course you don't get it, you big oaf! You weren't supposed to in the first place! NOW PLEASE SHUT UP!!!!!!  
  
Garet: Eep! Yes mistress!  
  
Jenna: Good boy! ::gives Garet a dog biscuit::  
  
Garet: ::munching happily on doggie treat:: Arf!  
  
An awkward silence follows...  
  
Felix: o_O Wow... Jenna, your control over him is simply amazing...  
  
Jenna: It's a gift, I guess. I've always been good with animals. You know, he's not really all that different from a dog...  
  
Picard: Not true. A dog is much more intelligent.  
  
Felix: A rock is more intelligent than Garet...  
  
Ivan: Agreed. Can we please go inside now?  
  
Felix: Sure. Let's start this thing already.  
  
They go inside, assembling in the front room.  
  
Felix: Okay then, Jenna, got your fireworks?  
  
Jenna: Yepperz. ::grins maliciously::  
  
Garet: And I brought cheese! All shall fall before its might!!!  
  
Felix: ::rolls eyes:: Um, no. Anyway, I guess we're about ready.  
  
Dora walks in  
  
All: ::with exaggerated enthusiasm:: Hello, Dora!  
  
Dora: Oh, hello there children! I'm looking for Isaac. Have any of you seen him?  
  
Felix: Yeah, he told me that he was going house-shopping with Mia, and that he wouldn't be back for several days.  
  
Dora: Oh, really? ::sniffling:: My little Isaac is growing up! I'm so happy! I'll finally have grandchildren! ::now bawling:: I'M SO PROUD OF MY LITTLE BABY!!!  
  
In a sudden fit of happiness, Dora sweeps up Picard into a bone-crushing bear hug, still bawling all the while.  
  
Felix: ::sweatdrops:: Um, but Dora, you know they're not even married yet...  
  
Picard: ::starting to turn blue:: *gasp* Excuse me, madam, but could you please let go of my neck?   
  
Dora: ::not noticing Picard:: Bah! Details! Mere details, I say! I shall fix that!   
  
Jenna: 0_0 Wow, Isaac's mom is scary...  
  
Felix: Oh, and you're one to talk? Then again, Dora's been obsessed with grandchildren since poor Isaac hit puberty...  
  
Ivan: O_O Now that IS scary!!  
  
Picard: *gag* A little *choke* help would be *gack* nice...  
  
Sheba: Hey, I finally get to say something! ::notices Picard:: OH MY GOD!!! Dora, let go of Picard before you kill him!  
  
Dora: ::looks at Picard:: Oh shit, son! ::drops him::  
  
Picard: ::gasping for air:: Gah! It's... about... bloody... time! *wheeze*  
  
Dora: Oh, I'm so sorry, Picard! Let me give you a hug and make it better!  
  
Picard: GAH! NOOOOOOO! STAY BACK! THAT'S ENOUGH HUGGING, THANK YOU!!!!!!  
  
Dora: Oh, right. I'm sorry  
  
Picard: Don't be trippin' homeslice, it's cool.  
  
Dora: Where was I? Oh, yes. ::eyes turn bright red:: I have to go tell that slowpoke son of mine to MAKE WITH THE FREAKIN' GRANDCHILDREN ALREADY!!!  
  
Dora starts to leave, Giant Frying Pan o' Doom (tm) in hand.  
  
Felix: Umm, Dora? Hey, Dora! What are you gonna do with the frying pan, Dora? Dora!!  
  
Dora: Felix, you have two seconds to let go of my arm!  
  
Felix: But Dora, I can't let you bash Isa--  
  
Felix is cut off as a resounding CLANG! fills the air. Felix walks back in with a rather huge lump on the side of his head.  
  
Felix: @_@ Ouch. ::collapses::  
  
Jenna: u_u Never challenge the angry woman with the frying pan. You'll lose every single time.  
  
Picard: Yes, indeedy-doo. No truer words ever have graced your throat, methinks.  
  
Sheba: ::sweatdrops:: Um, Picard, are you all right?  
  
Picard: Yes, Picard is fine, and thanks you for asking, although Picard's oxygen-starved brain seems to be causing him to speak rather strangely. Ph33r 7h3 1337 2p33k!  
  
Others: Umm, yeaah. O_o  
  
Meanwhile, a little ways outside Vale, Isaac and Mia rest in a small clearing, when Isaac wakes from a light doze.  
  
Isaac: NOOOOOO!!! SHE'S COMING TO PUNISH ME!!!!!   
  
Mia: What do you mean, dear? Who's coming?  
  
Isaac: SHE IS!!!!  
  
Mia: Who is she?  
  
Isaac: MY MOM! AND SHE HAS HER FRYING PAN! THE HORROR!!!!!!!!  
  
Mia: Oh dear...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whew! That was exhausting! Anyway, that's all for this chapter, so tell me what you think by leaving a review! I have to go now, it's getting really late. It's around 11:08 for me right now, so if this looks a little strained, you know why.  
  
Save A Tree!  
  
Burn Your Homework!  
  
Leave A Review! 


End file.
